spooffandomcom-20200214-history
It’s Tough to Be a Monster! starring Mike Wazowski (1998)
Princess (later queen) Sofia (born 2002) was a princess from Sofia the First. She then became a queen and ruler of Pixar in season 3. She was voiced by Ariel Winter. She sings Rewrite Ours and A Whole New World (Song) along with her Ex-Husband, Mike Wazowski She played Big Bird in Brisbane River and Bulimba Creek She is a 8'2" tall large yellow bird. In Bulimba Creek, beginning from Episode 2888, Princess Sofia appeared in the witch dress. She played Cinderella in Sofiarella She is a white or blue princess. She played Fear in Boyside Out She is a purple emotion. She played Daisy in Super Flik Bros. She is a princess of the ruler from Sarasaland. Portrayals * Sofia is played by Princess Toadstool in Princess Toadstool the First * Sofia is played by Dot in Dot (A Bug’s Life) the First * Sofia is played by Princess Atta in Princess Atta the First * Sofia is played by Mildred Hubble in Mildred Hubble the First * Sofia is played by Everest (PAW Patrol) in Everest the First * Sofia is played by Peach in Peach the First Spouse * Mike Wazowski (September 2015-present) internet and toy series only) * Flik (Ex-Spouse formerly) * Bungo (Jungle Junction) (Summer 2019 formerly) Friends * Rex (Toy Story) * Nemo * Peach * Flik Family * Mike Wazowski (Husband. Only with toys and on the internet) Film appearances * A Nightmare On Elm Street 1 and 3 as Nancy Thompson * Toyz In The Hood as Reva Styles * Camp Rock 1 and 2 as Caitlyn Gellar * Spring Breakers as Candy * The Greatest Showman (Cartoon Version) as Anne Wheeler Films Ratings *Monsters, Inc. (2001) U *Monsters University (2013) U *Scare Floor Massacre (2022) 18 *Wazowski (2023) PG Fate * Stays In Disney to live in Pixar Animation Studios along with Mike Wazowski, Flik, and Woody etc. (internet and toy show only, season 2) * Becomes Queen Sofia and the ruler of Pixar, season 3) * Becomes Sulley’s love interest and a janitor along with Needleman & Smitty (Monsters, Inc.) * Defeats Vor and turns into a protector (Sofia the first) Listed as * Bella Ramsey Stack Exchange: BR SOFT9 * Mildred Hubble Stack Exchange: SF * : SFIA B * Johnny Depp World-Class Stack Exchange: SOF * Harry Potter OpenSTEP: HPSTF * Atsuko Kagari World-Class Stack Exchange: 9602605 * SIX Hermione Granger Exchange: SSF Romances * Buzz Lightyear (Ex-Boyfriend) * SpongeBob SquarePants (character) (Ex-Boyfriend) * Bungo (Jungle Junction) (Ex-Boyfriend) * Mike Wazowski (Ex-Husband) * Woody (Ex-Boyfriend) * Flik (Current Boyfriend) Voiced by * Ariel Winter (Sofia the First TV series) * Heather Langenkamp (Monsters, Inc., Monsters University, The Scare Floor Massacre, Monsters at Work and Video games) (PLEASE DO NOT CHANGE THIS!) * Zendaya (2017 film) * Brittany Snow (Wazowski) Gallery IMG 1242.PNG Sofia’s new dress and amulet in pink.jpeg Category:Disney Princesses Category:Disney Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Mothers Category:Characters in the Mildred Hubble Stack Exchange Category:Characters in the Bella Ramsey Stack Exchange Category:Characters in HASDAQ Category:Characters in Johnny Depp World-Class Stack Exchange Category:Characters in Harry Potter OpenSTEP Category:Characters in the Atsuko Kagari World-Class Stack Exchange Category:Purple Characters Category:Lavender Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Magenta Characters Category:Characters in SIX Hermione Granger Exchange Category:Pixar Characters Category:Monsters, Inc. Characters Category:Monsters University Characters Category:Wazowski Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Ariel Winter Category:Scare Floor Massacre Characters Category:Characters Voiced By Brittany Snow Category:2002 births Category:Bungo and Sofia Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Transferred Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses Category:Flik and Sofia Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Birds Category:Cats Category:Spouses Category:Characters voiced by Zendaya Category:Characters voiced by Heather Langenkamp